


Kindergarten Ship Collection

by Arty_Girl



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Felix Huxley is a Good Brother, Getting Stood Up, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot Collection, Synesthesia, Synesthete Ted Huxley, unintentional dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Just a collection of ships for Kindergarten. Requests/scenarios will be gladly accepted!
Relationships: Cindy/Felix Huxley, Nugget/Theodore "Ted" Huxley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Tulip Red (Nugget x Ted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been several weeks since it started, and Ted had locked himself in his room, hacking up his lungs as he coughed up full flowers. All he saw was red. Red, red, red, red. Tulip red, blood red. Suddenly, orange split through the red. Nugget was talking. "Nugget demands that Nugget's rich friend lets his rich brother in along with Nugget!" Ted tried to get up, but the lack of blood along with the flowers in his lungs made it hard to find the energy to stand. Nugget was still screaming, and the sudden explosions of tan in Ted's vision told him Nugget was banging on the door. There was an X of royal blue, accompanied by panicked screeching. "Teddy! Teddy, please! Please open the door! We... we saw the petals!" Another oval filled his vision. "Nugget and rich friend's brother are scared! Please, Nugget's rich friend, let us in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off the ship collection, Nugget x Ted with hanahaki AU!  
> Also synesthete Ted, because why not?
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments if I got something wrong, and I'll try to fix it <3

"How's that odd blond child been doing?" Mrs Huxley smiled lopsidedly around a bottle of wine. Ted shifted, blinked at the blob of murky green that accompanied his mother's voice, and tried to ignore the tickling at the back of his throat. He felt an overwhelming feeling that something bad was about to happen. Ted set his silverware on his plate. "He's been doing good. May I please be excused?" Mr Huxley nodded gruffly and went back to conversing with Felix, presumably about business. Ted locked himself in his room, and began coughing into his hand. He froze when he felt something land on his hand. He glanced down and spotted a red petal, from a tulip, on his palm. He continued coughing petals into his hand until he was caught off-guard by knocking at the door and a sudden X of royal blue in his vision. "Teddy? Could I come in?" Ted froze, eyes wide. "Just a minute, Felix!" He dug a bag out of his belongings, and shoved the petals into it before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced down at his hand, only to be horrified by the blood on it. After wiping the blood off, he unlocked and opened the door. Felix entered the room, his irritated expression changing to one of concern. Ted closed and locked the door, and turned to face his brother. "Um, Teddy? Are you alright? You seem nervous." Ted leaned against the door, attempting appear calm. "I'm fine. What did you want to say?" Felix smiled. "I just wanted to check on you, and I brought you some dessert." He held out a napkin with a brownie on it. "I know you like the brownies." Ted took the brownie and took a bite. After swallowing, he smiled at Felix. "Thanks, Felix." Felix grinned broadly. "Anytime, Teddy. Oh and by the way, it's almost lights out." He got up from where he was sitting on Ted's bed, and unlocked the door. "Goodnight, Teddy. See you tomorrow." Ted smiled. "Night, Felix. See you tomorrow." As he closed the door behind Felix, he let out another rough cough. He crushed the petal in his hand and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

When he arrived at school with Felix, they were greeted by Nugget. "Nugget says hello to Nugget's rich friend and his rich brother!" Felix gave Nugget a wave before heading off to put his stuff in his locker. Ted was about to respond, but the tickling at the back of his throat returned. He swallowed down the petals that he was inevitably going to cough up, and smiled at Nugget. "Hey, Nugget! How've you been?" Nugget smiled, a sight that made Ted go weak in the knees for reasons that he didn't understand. "Nugget is doing very well. How is Nugget's rich friend doing?" "I've been doing good as well." The bell rang, and both boys jumped. "There's the bell. Nugget and his rich friend don't want to be late for class." Nugget turned around and darted off, leaving Ted to trail slowly behind as he headed to science. As he walked, he thought about Nugget. He thought about the blond kid's enthusiasm, and his endearingly odd way of talking. About the beautiful orange color of his voice, and the soft oval it created. The tickling sensation became stronger, and Ted coughed more blood-stained tulip petals into his hand. He pulled a ziplock bag out of his pocket, and shoved the petals in it. He then shoved it back in his pocket and entered the science room just as the bell rang. He slipped into his seat between Felix and Kidd. They both smiled and greeted him, unaware of the bloody tulip petals in his pocket.

* * *

A week later, he couldn't deny it anymore. Something was very, very wrong. And whatever it was, it involved Nugget. He started to avoid Nugget. Nugget noticed, but he couldn't find Ted. Ted was very good at not being found when he didn't want to be. The only person who could ever find him was Felix. He ignored the familiar royal blue X that hovered in his vision as he read the book, wedged in the small nook between the library desk and the wall. He had finally figured out what was happening. Hanahaki disease. A disease that affected those with unrequited love. That certainly fit him. He loved Nugget more than he could express, but there was no way that the blond kid loved him back. Nugget loved Lily. Unless he didn't? No. Ted shook the thought from his mind. He coughed up more petals, unaware of the tapping on his book. He shook his head. The X was still there, which meant that Felix was still talking. He tuned in to his brother's words. "Teddy? What are you reading?" He wiped the blood from his face and closed the book. "Oh, just trying to figure some things out." Felix looked surprised that Ted had actually responded. "What things?" Ted tried to wave him away. "Personal things." Felix didn't look satisfied. "Okay, but are you alright? As your brother, it is my job to be concerned about your well-being. And I'm pretty sure I saw blood on your face." Ted pushed past his brother, not wanting to talk about how his crush on Nugget was slowly killing him. "I'm fine, Felix." Mrs Huxley's voice startled both of them. "Felix, Theodore, time for dinner!" They rushed off to dinner, and Ted left his book sitting on the table. Unbeknownst to Ted, Felix returned after the meal to check the page that Ted had bookmarked. "Hanahaki disease... Teddy, why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

It had been several weeks since it started, and Ted had locked himself in his room, hacking up his lungs as he coughed up full flowers. All he saw was red. Red, red, red, red. Tulip red, blood red. Suddenly, orange split through the red. Nugget was talking. "Nugget demands that Nugget's rich friend lets his rich brother in along with Nugget!" Ted tried to get up, but the lack of blood along with the flowers in his lungs made it hard to find the energy to stand. Nugget was still screaming, and the sudden explosions of tan in Ted's vision told him Nugget was banging on the door. There was an X of royal blue, accompanied by panicked screeching. "Teddy! Teddy, please! Please open the door! We... we saw the petals!" Another oval filled his vision. "Nugget and rich friend's brother are scared! Please, Nugget's rich friend, let us in!" A moment of silence, and Ted was once again surrounded by red. Then the orange returned. "Rich friend's brother can pick the lock?" A few more moments of silence. The door rattled, and swung open. Footfalls moved closer to where Ted was curled in a ball. Felix's voice still sounded panicked. "I'll see what I can find in the book, Nugget you see what you can do here." Star-shaped bursts of teal indicated that Felix was leaving the room. Ted felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nugget is here for rich friend. Nugget does not know what affliction rich friend is suffering, but Nugget will not leave him alone." Ted smiled and cursed under his breath. Nugget had no idea that he was slowly killing Ted. He coughed up more flowers as the position of his head was shifted. Opening his eyes a crack, he found that his head had been moved into Nugget's lap. He let them fall closed again, and decided that it was now or never. "I'm probably going to die either way, but..." Nugget cut him off. "No, rich friend will not die!" Ted managed a wry smile through the coughing. "I love you..." He continued coughing. A soft oval signaled Nugget's response through a haze of black and red. "Nugget loves rich friend as well. Nugget would like to be rich friend's boyfriend. Is it okay if Nugget kisses rich friend?" Ted nodded slowly. Nugget leaned down, pressing his lips against Ted's forehead. Ted smiled, and began coughing heavily. A panicked expression crossed Nugget's face. "Is Nugget's boyfriend okay?" After a few moments of coughing and a few more tulips, Ted took a deep breath and smiled up at Nugget. "I'm fine, Nugget. Just a bit tired, is all. Don't worry, I won't die or anything." He yawned. "I wouldn't do that to my lovely new boyfriend." He rested his head back in Nugget's lap, and was soon breathing deeply.

* * *

Felix had just looked up the cure for Hanahaki disease. The only cures were to get surgery to remove the petals, or have the sufferer's love requited. Felix searched his mind for anyone who his brother might have a crush on. Then it hit him. He rushed back towards Ted's room, feeling adrenaline seep through his bones. "Nugget!" He swung around the doorframe, and was greeted by Ted's head resting on Nugget's lap, Nugget running his hand through Ted's hair. Dread filled Felix. "Is... is Teddy alright?" Nugget jumped, but visibly relaxed when he saw who it was. "Nugget's boyfriend is just asleep. It seems to Nugget that his love stopped the flowers." Felix stood there, staring at Nugget. He was torn between feeling shocked that Nugget and Ted were both actually in love with each other, or relieved that it saved Ted's life. "Nugget's boyfriend's brother is staring." Nugget's voice brought him back to reality. He laughed awkwardly. "Heheh. Apologies, Nugget. It's just, this whole scenario is a bit bizarre for me. You know, my brother nearly dying because he has a crush." Nugget nodded. "Nugget can see how that would be an odd situation, yes." Ted stirred from where he was lying. "Hi Felix." Felix kneeled down near Ted. "Oh thank the stars. Nugget told me you were alright, and I believe him, but I just feel so much better seeing it with my own eyes because I don't know what I would do if I lost you, especially after-" Ted blinked blearily at Felix. "Shhhh. You're rambling." Felix cleared his throat. "So. I suppose I should go make sure Mother and Father don't come up here. Teddy, sneak Nugget out the window or something before lights out." Ted nodded and Felix left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked away, he couldn't help but overhear one last statement. "I love you, Nugget, but we should probably clean up all this blood and all these petals." He let out a quiet chuckle. If his plan was successful, his parents wouldn't find out about Nugget and Ted until Ted was ready to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> If you have any ship suggestions or prompts, drop a comment and I'll see what I can do! (As long as it isn't any nasty ships or anything 18+) And don't worry, I'm perfectly willing to do a ship that I've already done as long as the scenario is different!
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


	2. Stood Up (Cindy x Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangely familiar man leaned across the table and smiled at her. "My name is Felix Huxley. Just go with it, please? You've obviously been stood up, which means he's a terrible person." She drummed her fingers on the table. "Alright. But only because I spent a lot of time getting ready, and you're also pretty cute." He grinned and she flagged down the waitress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some Cindy/Felix!
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this, though I might add something I wrote that I wasn't sure if I should add.

Cindy crossed her arms and ducked her head down. People were staring at her. She knew what was happening, and she knew they did as well. She had been stood up. Her second date with a guy, and he had already ditched her. She sighed. The waitress, a younger woman with light red hair, came hesitantly back to her table. "Are you ready to order yet, ma'am?" Cindy shook her head. "Just a little bit more time. He'll be here any moment now, I know it." She hummed quietly. "If you insist, ma'am. I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked away, and Cindy slammed her head on the table. If her date didn't arrive soon, she was just going to leave.

* * *

She was done with this. The waitress had already checked back 3 or 4 more times, and people were whispering and pointing. She pushed back her chair to get up and leave. As she was about to stand up, footsteps approached her table. A stranger with striking blond hair and deep red eyes was coming towards the table. He pulled out the chair across from me and sat down. He clasped his hands on the table, looking somewhat sheepish. "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart. Owning half a company is hard work, you know?" She raised an eyebrow and stared across the table at him. Something about him struck her. She swore she had seen him before. "And who are you?" She made sure to keep her voice low, she didn't want the entire restaurant to know that she had no idea who this man was. The strangely familiar man leaned across the table and smiled at her. "My name is Felix Huxley. Just go with it, please? You've obviously been stood up, which means he's a terrible person." She drummed her fingers on the table. "Alright. But only because I spent a lot of time getting ready, and you're also pretty cute." He grinned and she flagged down the waitress. The woman came bouncing back over, a polite smile on her face. "You know, it isn't polite to keep ladies waiting like that." Felix ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it. "I am aware of that. However, sometimes business ownership takes up free time." The waitress took their orders and scampered off with a smile.

* * *

She crossed her arms over the table and stared at him. "So, Felix Huxley? And from what I heard you own a company?" Felix chuckled. "Yes. Well, half of one anyway. My twin brother owns the other half." As he said that, a cheerful tune played from his shirt pocket. He fished out his phone and looked at the screen. "And would you look who's deciding to check up on me! Is it alright if I take this? It won't take long." She nodded, letting out a long sigh. He answered the call, bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello, Teddy. This, um, isn't really a good time to talk right now. Why? Because I'm on a date with a very lovely girl is why." Cindy could hear laughing from where she was sitting, and Felix drew the phone away from his ear with a wince until the laughing finished. "That was loud, Teddy. I'm pretty sure my date heard you. Oh shut up. I'll explain later, you know that. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my date now. Love you, Teddy. Talk to you later. Bye." He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. Cindy giggled. "Your brother seemed to find you going on a date amusing." Felix smirked. "Yeah, I'm not the best with people. I deal with the business, and Teddy deals with the people. Anyway, I don't believe I caught your name, Miss..." "Montgomery. Cindy Montgomery." She held out her hand, which Felix took and pressed a kiss to the back of. She giggled again. "You're so romantic." He laughed sheepishly as the waitress returned with their orders. "I try my best, my dear." He looked down as his meal was set in front of him. "These look spectacular. Shall we eat?" Cindy nodded, and took a bite of her own meal. She quietly stared at him as he began to eat. He looked so familiar, and it was driving her nuts. "You know, you look pretty familiar. Have we met before?" He looked up at her, looking somewhat surprised. "I'm not sure. Although I think we might've. You look somewhat familiar as well." Cindy twirled her hair. "Why don't you tell me about your life, and I'll see if I recognize any of it! Plus, I'll know you better then." Felix shrugged. "Alright, but be warned, my kindergarten year of school was pretty hellish." She raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat. "My kindergarten wasn't a very good place. The principal experimented on students, her daughter was an android with laser eyes, there was a new teacher who was addicted to pills, a homicidal janitor, and that's not even the worst thing." Cindy's eyes were wide. "Not the worst thing? How are homicidal cleaning staff and mad scientist principals not the worst thing?" Felix sighed. "You know how I said I have a brother? I tried to kill him with the help of a newer student during kindergarten. A pair of siblings hiding nearby ended up rescuing him. Needless to say, I felt like trash for that." Cindy gasped. "I do know you! We went to the same kindergarten!" Felix hummed in interested thought. "Interesting. I wouldn't have expected to meet someone from that time here. Small world, isn't it?" Cindy giggled and nodded.

* * *

They spent the entire dinner enthusiastically talking about their lives since they had left the homicidal kindergarten behind. Cindy worked in HR for a small company, and was seeking a promotion to head of HR. Felix had been busy running the business end of Applesoft, with his brother helping him make business deals. They were very comfortable in each other's company, laughing and talking for a fair amount of time. As they left the restaurant together, Felix turned to Cindy. "This was entirely unexpected, but very fun. May I have your number so that we can do it again sometime?" Cindy laughed. "Give me your phone, silly. I'll enter it in." Felix passed his phone, with the contacts app open, to Cindy. She punched in her number and handed it back. "I expect a message from you soon, sweetie." Felix nodded seriously. "Of course, my dear. Only the finest for somebody as lovely as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!
> 
> (Yes, Lily and Billy are the ones that Felix are saying saved Ted, just in case you were wondering)
> 
> If you have any ship suggestions or prompts, drop a comment and I'll see what I can do! (As long as it isn't any nasty ships or anything 18+) And don't worry, I'm perfectly willing to do a ship that I've already done as long as the scenario is different!
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
